Yey!
| network = ABS-CBN Hero TV | owner = ABS-CBN | slogan = Bida Best Everyday! (Be The Best Everyday!) | country = Philippines | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = Quezon City, Philippines | sister names = Hero TV (cable) Cine Mo! (cable and digital) DZMM TeleRadyo (cable and digital) Knowledge Channel (cable and digital) | web = | terr serv 1 = Digital | terr chan 1 = Channel 43 (647.143MHz; LCN 11.21) (Digital test broadcast) Exclusive: The ABS-CBN Digital TV retrieved October 18, 2013 | terr serv 2 = ABS-CBN TVplus | terr chan 2 = 4 | sat serv 1 = Sky Direct | sat chan 1= Channel 03 | sat serv 2 = | sat chan 2 = | cable serv 1 = Sky Cable (Metro Manila) | cable chan 1 = Channel 02 (Digital) | cable serv 2 = Destiny Cable (Metro Manila) | cable chan 2 = Channel 02 (Digital) | cable serv 3 = ABS-CBN TVplus | terr chan 3 = 4 }} Yey!, formerly known as Yey! TV, and stylized as YEY! is a digital television channel of the Philippines, one of the four created by ABS-CBN. It is the digital TV counterpart of Hero TV, also owned by the conglomerate through ABS-CBN Cable Channels. It primarily airs Japanese anime series and foreign cartoon shows (mosts shows are Filipino-dubbed) that are aired on sister channels ABS-CBN and Hero TV. Yey! operates daily from 6:00am to 10:00pm. During off-air hours from Monday to Thursday, the channel space is allocated to hook-up ABS-CBN's O Shopping from its main cable feed. Programming Blocks As of 2016, cartoon and anime shows are divided into various program blocks: * '''Bibolillits' - the channel's breakfast block that includes Nick Jr. and selected British & American cartoons intended for pre-schoolers and young children. *'Kapow!' - the channel's afternoon block of foreign cartoons. On weekends, a marathon of select Nickelodeon cartoons are aired, yet it is not a re-run of weekday Kapow! shows. *'All Yey! Anime' - the channel's weeknight primetime block consisting of Japanese Anime shows targeting the teenage audience. A weekend version of the block airs between 3:00 and 5:00pm. Outside of its core format, marathons of selected ABS-CBN's programs that are considered family-oriented and child-friendly are aired. On weekend evenings, Yey! airs family and child-friendly movies under the program Kid Sine, consisting of local and Tagalog-dubbed foreign films on Saturdays; and foreign films in its original English audio on Sundays. List of programs broadcast by Yey! Updated last November 2017 Current programming Fantaseryes * Wansapanataym * Super Inggo Anime and tokusatsu * Samurai X * Inazuma Eleven GO * Major * Metal Fight Beyblade: 4G * Naruto Shippuden * Power Rangers RPM * The Adventures of Tom Sawyer * Yowamushi Pedal * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Cartoons * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot * Monk Little Dog * Mr. Bean * Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf *''Peppa Pig'' (only Season 1 and 2) * Rob the Robot * Tayo the Little Bus * Z Rangers Nickelodeon * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * ''Harvey Beaks'' * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Loud House * The Fairly Odd Parents Nick Jr. * Dora the Explorer * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan American * Sesame Street * Barney and Friends * Nature Cat Local talent show *''Little Big Shots: Take 2'' Local programs * Team Yey! TV Shopping during off-air * O Shopping Former programming Fantaseryes * Kokey * Kokey @ Ako * Komiks * Kung Fu Kids * Lastikman * My Little Juan * My Super D Super Marathon * Princess Sarah * Super Inggo * Wako Wako Reality show * Junior MasterChef Pinoy Edition Local talent show * Dance Kids: Take 2 * The Voice Kids Season 2: Take 2 * The Voice Kids Season 3: Take 2 * Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids: Take 2 Anime and tokusatsu * Animazing Tales * A Dog of Flanders * Beast Machines * Beast Wars: Transformers * Crush Gear Series Franchise ** Crush Gear Nitro ** Crush Gear Turbo * Dennis the Menace * Digimon Series Franchise ** Digimon Frontier ** Digimon Adventure ** Digimon Adventure 02 ** Digimon Tamers ** Digimon Xros Wars * D.I.C.E. * Domo * Element Hunters * Eyeshield 21 * Gundam Seed Destiny * Haikyu * Heroman * Hitman Reborn! * Inazuma Eleven * Inuyasha * Kirarin Revolution * Kobato. * Little Battlers Experience * Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * Judy Abott * ''Metal Fight Beyblade * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan * Power Rangers Series ** Power Rangers Zeo ** Power Rangers Wild Force ** Power Rangers Ninja Storm ** Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Power Rangers SPD ** Power Rangers Mystic Force ** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ** Power Rangers Jungle Fury ** Power Rangers Samurai ** Power Rangers Megaforce ** Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Princess Sarah * Rainbow Ruby * Remi, Nobody's Girl * Rental Magica * Sgt. Keroro * Superbook * Tai Chi Chasers * Tears to Tiara * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward * The Flying House * Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Max * Young Hercules * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yumeiro Patissiere * Zoids Genesis Cartoons * Action Man A.T.O.M. * Akuei & Gatchinpo * Bananas In Pyjamas (the animated series) * Galaxy Racers * Happy Toon * Madeline * Magic Wonderland * Marcelino Pan y Vino * ''Max Steel'' (2013) * Monster Allergy * My Giant Friend * Olive And The Rhyme Rescue Crew * Pucca * Shalen * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Superbook ** Superbook Reimagined * Swirl Fighters * Voltron * Voltron Force * Winx Club (moved to TV5) * W.I.T.C.H. Nickelodeon * Avatar: The Legend of Aang * ChalkZone * Danny Phantom * Fanboy & Chum Chum * The Fairly OddParents * The Legend of Korra * Robot and Monster * Sanjay and Craig * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012) * The Penguins of Madagascar * T.U.F.F. Puppy Nick Jr. * PAW Patrol * Team Umizoomi * Go, Diego, Go! * Wonder Pets Marvel * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends British * The Furchester Hotel * Mr. Bean * Thomas & Friends Future Programming See also *ABS-CBN (television network) *Hero (a 24-hour Filipino-dubbed anime channel owned by ABS-CBN Cable Channels) *Studio 23 (now S+A) *S+A References